


Lost Throughout Time

by Rexclone22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexclone22/pseuds/Rexclone22
Summary: Velvet is a 21 year old woman who finds herself along with the people she knows trapped in another world filled with creatures from prehistory and fantasy. So now they must find a way to survive and find their way home.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Characters and Races

**The Star Family**

Velvet Star-21

Nationality: Half Japanese/Half American

Birthday: August 12th

Height: 5'5"

Cup Size: DD

Occupation: College Student

Hobby: Video games

Favorite food: Apple

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite position: Scissoring

Jessica Star-45

Nationality: Japanese

Birthday: January 11

Height: ???

Cup Size: E

Occupation: Mother/Florist

Hobby: Flower arranging

Favorite food: Sushi

Favorite color: Green

Favorite position: Missionary

Hilda Star-35

Nationality: American

Birthday: ???

Height: 5'7"

Cup Size: D

Occupation: College Professor

Hobby: Cosplaying

Favorite food: Chocolate

Favorite color: Gold

Favorite position: Doggiestyle

Victoria Star-27

Nationality: Half Japanese/Half American

Birthday: September 29

Height: ???

Cup Size: G

Occupation: Songstress

Hobby: Singing

Favorite food: Peach

Favorite color: Red

Favorite position: Cowgirl

Ash Star-18

Nationality: Half Japanese/Half American

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Birthday: ???

Height: 5'1"

Occupation: High School Student

Hobby: Video games

Favorite food: Pizza

Favorite color: Orange

Fetish: Harem

**Friends**

Keith-18

Nationality: American

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Red

Birthday: ???

Height: 5'4"

Occupation: High School Student

Hobby: Video games

Favorite food: Burgers

Favorite color: Red

Fetish: Mature Woman

Sasha West-19

Nationality: American

Birthday: ???

Height: ???

Cup Size: H

Occupation: College student

Hobby: Dancing

Favorite food: Oranges

Favorite color: Pink

Favorite position: Spread Eagle

Dawn Millers-20

Nationality: British

Birthday: ???

Height: ???

Cup Size: E

Occupation: College student

Hobby: Modeling

Favorite food: Fish n Chips

Favorite color: Aqua

Favorite position: Bud

Malia-21

Nationality: Native Hawaiian

Birthday: ???

Height: ???

Cup Size: D

Occupation: College student

Hobby: Surfing

Favorite food: Pineapple

Favorite color: Purple

Favorite position: Reverse Cowgirl

Danchou Pendragon-21

Nationality: British

Birthday: ???

Height: ???

Cup Size: G

Occupation: College Student/Velvet's Perverted Girlfriend

Hobby: Cosplaying

Favorite food: Pocky

Favorite color: White

Favorite position: Kneeling Scissoring

**Races**

Humans/Demigods/Amazons/Pallums

Hobbits/Rheas/Halflings

Dwarves

Elves/Wood Elves/High Elves/Dark Elves/Wild Elves/Snow Elves

Beastkin

Minotaurs

Centaurs

Vampires

Harpies

Lamias/Lizardmen/Dragonewts

Cyclops

Merfolk

Gillmen

Goblins

Hilichurls 

Orcs

Ogres

Spirits/Ghosts/Yokai

Arachnid/Arthropod Demihumans

Bird/Plant Demihumans

Angels

Demons

And many more...


	2. Prologue

Velvet Star is a young 21 year old college student, who's now staying with her family over the summer break. Her family consist of her 45 year old mother Jessica, her 27 year old sister Victoria, her 18 year old brother Ash, and her 35 year old Aunt Hilda will her boyfriend Keith. Her father had passed away due to illness six years ago and Jessica and Hilda had to raise all three of them by themselves.

Right now all six of them are enjoying a Japanese style dinner in the dining room of their two story house.

Now normally they may seem to be just a normal run of the mill family but looks can be desciving. For example Hilda's boyfriend is actually the best friend of Ash and is 18 as well (because she is attached to young men), and the fact that she is a pervert who loves to wear sexy clothes or even noting at all. Evey day after school, Keith would come over to the house, just to go see her. They will always go out on dates and even have sex with each other every single day. They either do it in the house, a hotel, in the wood, in a cave, an airplane, at a waterfall, or even out in public.

* * *

After Velvet and her family finished dinner, she decided that turn in early tonight. She went into the bathroom to take a quick bath before. A few minutes later, Velvet came out of the bathroom in a dark striped kimono heading straight for her room. But before she took another step, she heard weird noises coming from Aunt Hilda's room. So because of her curiosity, Velvet decided to go check up on her. So she walked up to the door and knock on it gently.

"Aunt Hilda, are you okay in there." Velvet ask in concern. But no response from her came. Figuring that waiting wasn't going to work she decided to just opened to find out.

"Hilda, are you o....ahhhhh." Velvet started to ask but was unable to finish because of what she saw. Because right in front of her was her Aunt and Keith in the same room together, but that's not what shocked her. What shocked her was what they were fucking. Hilda had her hands on the bed while Keith had his on her hips balls-deep inside of her dripping pussy with his 10 inch cock, the both of them were completely naked.

"Oh Hilda, your amazing!" Keith said, as he was continuing to pound his cock into her cunt.

"I know Keith, a hot fuck with you is always the best." Hilda moans as her tits bounce from every trust her lover makes. "I'm happy we do this all the time."

After hearing her say that, Keith began to pick up the pace will his thrusting, while giving her big ass a slap that left a red handprint on it. This keep going for several minutes with the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin was heard though out the house.

"Hilda, I'm gonna cum!" He screamed and at the same time was thrusting even faster than humanly possible.

"Here, I know the perfect way to drain your young cock." Hilda lewdly said to Keith. So he pulled out of her before he climaxed, then Hilda got on her knees and used her hands to wrapped her wonderful tits around his cock and started to give him a titty fuck. Then before anyone knew, Keith was blasting his cum like a volcano.

"Wow, so much came out of you. Were you holding this much for me?" Hilda said as she licked some cum from his penis.

"Yes, I was saving it just for you Hilda." Keith said while trying to stand up from that amazing orgasm he just had.

"Hmm, I believe you deserve a reward in the morning, if you know what I mean." Hilda announced as she continues to clean her face.

Then the two of them notices Velvet was standing at the door, blushing.

"Why hello there Velvet, I didn't see you there." Hilda said, with her face and tits still covered with cum. "I take it you've enjoyed the show?"

Velvet continued to blush, with her mouth opened wide.

"Well, you could say that." She finally said. "I was just checking up on you, so good night."

She then grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut and ran straight to her room. When she got there, Velvet immediately began stripping off her Kimono, then she layed on her bed and begun to masterbate by pumping two fingers into her pussy. As well as pinching her left breast nipple.

Everytime Velvet sees people having sex, she gets extremely horny. If she'd stayed any longer, then her aunt's quality time with her boyfriend would have turned into a threesome. Well, she would have if she didn't have a lover already. But knowing her, Danchou would've gladly joined in with her. After she orgasms hard, Velvet simply lays on the bed, naked and completely spent. She then drifts off to sleep, waiting for another day of her normal life. Or so she believes.


	3. Welcome to the New World

When Velvet woke up, she saw that some things we're very strange. For one, when she opened her eyes, she saw the blue sky and the sun, not her bedroom ceiling. Secondly, she is in the middle of a beach she doesn't recognize. Then finally, she feels something wet around her lower regions and suddenly starts to feel aroused from it.

Deciding to investigate, Velvet sat up a little and what she saw made her both surprised and amazed at the person who was eating her pussy out.

* * *

The person that was licking Velvet's pussy was none other than her blonde college roommate and girlfriend since high school, Danchou Pendragon. Right now, she in her birthday suit, just like Velvet. Well it was already a known fact that Danchou always sleeps in the nude. Just as she would love her girlfriend to continue, Velvet really needs to focus right now to figure out where in the world are they. So she decided to let her presence known to her perverted lover.

"Enjoying yourself there, Danchou?" Velvet asked with a smug look on her face.

The woman in question stop what she was doing and raised her head to see her partner smirking at her.

"Oh you're awake now, Velvet." The blonde slut said, removing her tongue off of her lover's vagina. "I was just helping myself to your lovely cunt."

Then she goes back to licking Velvet's cunt. The Azure haired woman sighed, knowing that it's pointless when she's like this. Velvet needed to do something in order for her girlfriend to focus. Before she can do anything, she felt the ground shake. This caused the blonde hair beauty to stop her activities.


End file.
